leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezreal/Trivia
General * Ezreal was the first to have a 'Champion Spotlight'. ** He is one of few to feature multiple due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ). *** He was also the first champion released after the game's official launch on 27-Oct-2009. * His dance references 'Hare Hare Yukai' from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He was named after Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam and presumed to be seventeen years old. ** His name is based on Hebrew עזריאל ʕAzri'el "My Help is ", from Semitic root ʕ-ð-r "help",J. Sanmartín, Glossary of Old Syrian, p. 204 & theonym ʔEl (shared with ) Development * suit , PEARL, is voiced by Christine Brynn Khalil. ; * Ezreal is voiced by , who also voices , , and . * Initial concepts shows a champion wearing armor. This champion was later reshaped into '''Ezreal' and . * Initial names for his abilities were: ** Vector Shot = Mystic Shot ** Chains of Light = Essence Flux ** Dimensional Pocket = Arcane Shift ** Trueshot Blast = Trueshot Barrage Quotes ; * and reference ("This belongs in a museum. - So do you." ; "Nazis... I hate these guys... "). * might be referencing , , and being skillshots. * His taunt (flipping a coin and shooting at it) references * While on the PBE his joke was and his taunt . * references (“Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?”). ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * references his skillshot abilities. ; * His taunt references It's Over 9000! from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** (Ezreal's voice actor) also coincidentally voiced the narrator , and others in . * references ("In the grim darkness of a far future, there is only war"). * }} references . * references ("Now this is Podracing."). * references |Ezreal|Original|variant=old}}). * , , and reference . * references . * references |Ezreal|Original|variant=old}}). * references . * references ("If I'm not back in five minutes… just wait longer."). * , "EVERYBODY'S LOST BUT ME." and reference ("You lost today, Kid, but that doesn't mean you have to like it" ; "Everybody's lost but me." ; '' "Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and glory."). * references the same quote by Han Solo in . * In the Brazilian localization, was translated as Ezreal singing "Tenho todo o tempo do mundo." ("I have all the time in the world"), in reference to a very famous Brazilian song by . ** The line can be heard here and the line in the song can be heard here. Skins ; * The scene depicts him preparing a . ; * He references . ; * He was released in celebration of the FIFA World Cup 2010 along with: ** ** ** * He is a in the position. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was based on Nightwalker Ezreal by Clockmort. * His splash was tweaked to remove some of the animals seen, at the same time a teaser for the upcoming Warwick rework was added as can be seen in the background. ** The Frostguard Citadel can be seen in the background. ; * He might be referencing . * He shares the 'web browser' theme with: ** ** ** ; * The skin was initially thought to be that of a ''Cyber Ezreal, but then turned into Pulsefire. * In the French localization he is called 'Méga Ezreal' referencing . * He has the first voice-over featuring two personalities: himself and PEARL (his suit's AI). * He is the first skin to be able to transform when leveling up. ** His suit 'upgrades' each time he ranks up . * He was the first priced at . ** For the first four post-release days he was 50% off ( ). * He is the first to have custom last hit and minion death animations. * When he will grab the before entering a portal underneath him. ** His old recall was a reference to . * His dance has him projecting a hologram of his Classic self dancing. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Taipei Assassins winning the Season Two World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents BeBe. * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * The background might be referencing . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** *** can be seen in the background together with . ; * He references . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * He is one of the three new Arcade players, the other two being and . * The recall music closely resembles Final Fantasy's music in battle/victory themes. ** He also fights the old . * His hair and clothes are similar to from . ** His hair is also similar to from . * The skin was unintentionally leaked to the public. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He references the genre of . ** He might be referencing , specifically the . ** His outfit may have been inspired by 's Galactic Pretty Boy appearance in . * He has a new idle animation. ** He might be referencing , specifically the . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of SSG winning the Season 2017 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Haru. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Haru himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He is inspired by the Korean or "flower knights", an ancient elite warrior youth who are often depicted with long hair.SSG Ezreal inspiration * Ezreal and are the first champions to receive their second World Championship winner skins, the first skins and respectively. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** Relations * Ezreal is Lyte's (the hermit professor stationed in the Howling Abyss) nephew. ** Ezreal and are suspected to be in a relationship (Lyte: "Is it true what I've heard about and ... hmm?") * has a huge crush on him. ** According to , Ezreal likes , which can be confirmed based on his interaction quotes with her. * Ezreal is friends with (he helped him get access to the Piltover Academy's Library's restricted areas when researching from artifacts) and . * Ezreal and play cards from time to time. ** The Prodigal Explorer rarely wins. * Ezreal is seen as a poser by . * Ezreal hates Noxians for unspecified reasons. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup